


Dream Logic

by itsquietcompany



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, armitage hux is tired, so tired he might be hallucinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsquietcompany/pseuds/itsquietcompany
Summary: It’s the middle of the night cycle, and Hux has to pick up the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice at the hangar.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Dream Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, my dear giftee, i hope this is to your liking!
> 
> Many thanks to my betas, @CartoonJessie and @MBlair!

Hux doesn’t remember how he got down to the hangar. It’s quiet there, nobody is around and there is only a vague white noise composed of several running engines and buzzing neon lights that Hux thinks get voluntarily louder and quieter, but he might be imagining that. He’s so very tired.

It’s also cold down there, though against that he has his greatcoat. He was putting on his pajamas earlier when he got a holocall from Snoke, that he had a special mission for him. An emergency. So he changed back into his uniform. And now he’s waiting.

Hux can’t say for how long he’s been standing there when a shuttle arrives. Detached, he watches it dock and the ramp descend. When the steam has dispersed, a figure emerges, slowly and unsteady. It’s a young man, more of a boy with his lanky arms and legs, and he’s wearing something that might be a pajama – very likely at that time of the cycle. It consists of a white tunic and white pants that are too short on him and end high up over his ankles. The clothes are dirty, smudged with what seems to be ash and soil and _blood_ , even. So are his bare feet. The boy doesn’t carry anything, he looks like Snoke just ordered him out of bed, like Hux.

The newcomer takes in his surroundings, concerned, until his gaze finds Hux and his face goes slack, his eyes wide with relief. With long strides he descends the ramp and crosses the distance between him and Hux, and if he doesn’t stop soon he’s going to –

He crashes into Hux and throws his arms around his neck. The sudden physical contact punches all air out of Hux’s lungs, or maybe it’s the emotional shock from going without another human’s touch for – it’s been ages. The whirring in his ears seems to grow louder. Almost reflexively his arms entangle himself from his parade rest and wrap lightly around the boy’s torso. He’s shaking, badly.

This is too surreal. He must be dreaming, Hux decides. He went to bed like he planned, after going through reports for hours until his eyes burned and his head ached and he couldn’t read the letters on his datapad any longer, to get three or four hours of sleep until he has to be on the command bridge again. He’s definitely not hugging a complete stranger Snoke ordered him to welcome in the hangar. It isn’t protocol for new recruits.

Said stranger smells of smoke and sweat and Hux can sense the heat radiating from the boy’s cheeks on his own. He can also feel cloth under his hands – because his gloves are suddenly gone, or he forgot to put them on in the first place. The embrace is tight, almost like a cramp. Hux allows it. It should be uncomfortable, but it isn’t; in fact Hux can’t remember ever feeling this _peaceful._ Besides, it’s a dream, who cares. So they stay like that for a while.

“Kylo.” Hux murmurs. The name just came to his mind. It’s likely the boy’s name; Snoke might have told him in his briefing or not. The boy in question doesn’t object, so Hux is just going to go with it.

“Let’s get you to your room.” Hux carefully puts his hands on Kylo’s chest to bring some distance between them. Kylo follows suit and releases Hux. He blushes and casts his eyes down.

“Yes, Master,” he whispers.

_Master._

What a strange dream. Is he Snoke in this dream?

Kylo is still trembling, so Hux does something non-regulatory again and shucks out of his greatcoat. He wraps it around Kylo’s shoulders, who looks at him like he’s given him the entire galaxy. Kylo’s fingers reverently stroke the lapels and grasp the seams at the front to keep it from slipping down. Hux puts a hand on the small of Kylo’s back to guide him.

They don’t encounter a single soul on their way to the officer’s quarters – either because this isn’t really happening or because Hux earlier ordered all the Stormtroopers to vacate the area since he’d be leading Snoke’s new apprentice down them and Snoke forbade that anyone lay eyes on him except Hux.

This time he’s present for every step of the way.

Hux opens the door to an unused officer’s suite and ushers Kylo inside. He orders the lights to thirty percent and an office with a large desk and some chairs and a sofa come into view.

“You probably want to change,” he says, walks into the bedroom and opens the wardrobe to pull out the black standard issue pajamas. He notices that Kylo doesn’t even look around the unfamiliar environment, he stays focused on Hux.

Tentatively Kylo takes off the greatcoat and hands it back to Hux, who exchanges it for the pajama.

“Now go get cleaned up, will you?”

Kylo nods and turns toward the bathroom. Before he opens the door, he pauses.

“Will you wait here?” he asks timidly.

“Of course,” Hux answers. He’s glad for the question, he doesn’t want to leave yet. For reasons unknown to him – or perhaps the dream is bringing something up from his subconscious – he wants to tuck Kylo into bed and stay by his side until he’s fallen asleep.

A split second later, or so it seems, Kylo emerges from the bathroom again.

“Thank you, Master,” Kylo says diligently.

“Why do you call me _master?”_ Hux asks. ~~~~

Kylo cocks his head.

“But that’s what I’ve always called you.”

“Always?”

“In my head. When you spoke to me.”

“Kylo, I’ve never spoken to you. I’m not your master. I’m not Snoke.”

“You-you’re not Snoke?” Kylo’s voice grows erratic.

“No. My name is Hux.”

The sudden tears in Kylo’s eyes threaten to overflow.

“But he said – he said he would send a shuttle that would bring me to him.”

“He’s not here.”

“He’s not h-here?” Kylo whispers.

“No. The Supreme Leader is on his own ship, the _Supremacy_. You are on the _Finalizer_.”

Kylo’s lips tremble and then the tears flow.

Hux drops his greatcoat on a chair and cups Kylo’s face.

“It’ll be alright. He’ll call you in the morning. Okay?” he rambles. “He sent me to take care of you. You’ll get some sleep and you’ll talk to him in the morning.”

He doesn’t want Kylo to cry, not in his dream. He strokes his face with his thumbs and murmurs some nonsense, he _wills_ Kylo to stop, and finally the tears cease.

Hux slides his hands down to Kylo’s shoulders and gives them a squeeze. Then he lets his hands linger because he finds it would be wrong to let go yet. Kylo doesn’t shake him off either, and gradually calms down.

He doesn’t know how much time passes that they stand this close and breathe each other’s air and he can’t say who initiated it, but suddenly he feels Kylo’s lips under his, warm and soft, swollen from crying and a bit salty. Hux’s mind has been foggy with fatigue before but now he imagines his head filled with a big cloud and nothing else gets through to his brain except for the overwhelmingly sweet feeling of Kylo’s mouth.

They kiss without finesse, they’re both too tired for it. Kylo’s big hands found their way to Hux’s hips and they pull him closer, back into an embrace just as tight as the one in the hangar, just as desperate and needy. And this time Hux holds on just as hard.

Kylo breaks the kiss to gasp for air but doesn’t let go of Hux.

“Will you stay here?” he breathes and his big brown eyes search Hux’s.

Hux is so endlessly glad that this is a dream, because in the waking world, he could never allow this. Someone seeing him leave other quarters than his own in the morning? Unthinkable.

But now he can give in. He can stay in Kylo’s embrace until this dream ends.

So Hux nods. Kylo looks so relieved that he swoops in and kisses Hux again, messily. Hux smiles into it. When they break apart he says, “Let’s go to bed then,” and takes Kylo’s hand. Kylo follows obediently. Hux pulls back the covers for Kylo, who climbs in and lays down, leaving enough space for Hux and watching him raptly, expectantly. Hux realizes that he’s wearing a pajama as well, but he has his boots on, so he gets rid of them and joins Kylo.

Immediately Kylo’s eager hands are on him again. Hux lets himself be pulled on top of Kylo, one leg sliding between Kylo’s. Their lips find each other again and they let their hands wander: Hux tangles his fingers into Kylo’s dark curls, marveling at how silky they are. Kylo strokes Hux’s sides and paws at his shirt like he has to convince himself that Hux is real, that this isn’t a dream – but it is, and it sure feels like one.

He shifts slightly and gasps when his half hard cock gets some friction. Kylo’s hands still. The brown eyes search for his gaze and Hux sees that his pupils are blown. Kylo rocks his hips a little, so Hux can feel he’s hard too, and attentively observes Hux’s face while doing it.

This is definitely crossing the lines of what he’d normally do and Hux should probably ask for consent now, but his hips keep moving on their own accord and soon they’re panting, lazily rutting against each other. Kylo wraps a leg around Hux’s to pull them even closer together. Quickly Hux feels his climax building up and he increases the pace, pulling at Kylo’s hair when he reaches it, which has Kylo moan and come too, and when he does, he stares at Hux like he’s a miracle. Somewhat overwhelmed by this, Hux buries his face in Kylo’s neck while he’s regaining his breath. Kylo’s arms are still around his waist, but loosely, they’re bonelessly draped over him.

In any other case he would have felt the need to say something now or get cleaned up, but by dream logic he doesn’t have to. The cloud in his head grows heavier and heavier and Hux wants nothing more than to give in to the desire to sleep now. Sleepily, he trails kisses up Kylo’s jaw and notices that Kylo’s eyes are already half closed too, so Hux presses one final kiss to Kylo’s temple before he lets his head hit the pillow. He senses how Kylo turns on his side so he and Hux are face to face and interlaces their fingers. It’s so, so intimate and Hux relishes in the soft, comforting touch of their hands.

He may still have no idea who this man really is – he might be gone when Hux wakes up. Part of him is glad about that, the part of him that hates showing softness and admitting feelings. Another part of him would miss Kylo, and it’s the bigger part, and he wants to stay up and savor the time still left with him. But sleep takes Hux under almost immediately.


End file.
